Amity
by slytherinator
Summary: Florence Webster, 15 year old Gryffindor was the most popular girl at Hogwarts. The most beloved girl, was extremely skilled Quidditch player. Florence had ample of guys to choose, but she never really payed attention to men, she was too busy with her Quidditch, until that Hufflepuff chaser came into her life. Newt Scamander, 16 year old Hufflepuff was mainly avoided by all. Altho
1. chapter 1

**I sadly do not own Fantastic beasts and where to find them or any of it's characters. J.K.Rowling is the creator of this magical world.**

 **Also, Newt Scamander and Leta Lestrange are Rowling's creation. But I do own Florence (Flo) Webster and Fred Webster.**

 **This fanfiction is a complete fiction and similarity of names of the characters with some living or dead person is a complete coincidence.**

 **Moreover, Please don't try copying my ideas because I have worked my ass out for this fanfiction. Also, if I get the knowledge of anyone copying my ideas, strict action will be taken that person(s).**

 **The fanfiction has been rated as 'Mature' due to certain explicit and sexual scenes. Also, derogatory and cuss words are used, if you don't like such contents then you may not continue reading.**

 **Last but not the least, please forgive any grammatical errors, English isn't my mother tongue, so probably there will be a few mistakes here and there.**

 **This story revolves around the time when Newt was in Hogwarts. It doesn't include the time when Newt went to New York.**

 **Thank you for sparing your time and reading this. I present to you**

 ***drumrolls***

 **Amity**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **P.**


	2. 0 Prologue

_5 years before_

 _"Webster Florence!"_

 _The young girl looked up at the sorting hat and Professor Berkins before climbing on to the raised platform. She was nervous; nervous because she didn't want to go to Slytherin. She remembers her brother telling her last night,_

 _"Make sure, you don't end up in Slytherin." Her brother smirked at her._

 _"Why not Fred?"_

 _"Oh! It's just that, most dark wizards have been in that house before."_

 _The dark haired girl was suddenly upset. Her palms became all cold and sweaty. When her mother saw that she glared at her elder son and gave the girl a light hug and said,_

 _"Oh Honey, you don't have to worry, all Slytherins aren't bad." Her mother said in a small voice, as if she was herself unsure._

 _"Your father was in Slytherin. Do you think he's bad?"_

 _"I didn't see him since my third birthday!" the girl cowered._

 _Despite all the attempts of her mother, the girl was scared. She remembered what her brother has told her before. 'Dark wizards', these two words were enough to scare the daylights out of her._

 _"Well, Miss. Florence, we don't have the whole evening. Please sit down." Professor Berkins urged and snapped her out of her thoughts._

 _Florence sat down on the chair in front of her and the sorting hat was placed on head. As soon as the hat was placed, it started talking._

 _"Hmm, another Webster I see. All the Websters have different personalities and I have been sorting them into different houses in all these years. One went to Ravenclaw, another to Hufflepuff and the best one among them to Slytherin-"_

 _"My father." She said quietly._

 _"-ah, yes your father. He was intelligent with a lot of ambitions inside him. No wonder, why success had been running all around him these years. But you are kind and smart. Extremely loyal, I see. You are courageous enough to fight against all odds and to make victory yours. I know exactly where to put you in-"_

 _The young girl closed her trembling eyes._

 _And the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

 _There was loud applause from the Gryffindor table. Florence felt as if she had narrowly escaped death. She went to join the Gryffindor table and just when the sorting ceremony ended, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see her brother, Fred who was a second year Hufflepuff._

 _"Fred!" The young girl exclaimed and hugged her brother._

 _"Thank God you didn't end up in Slytherin. But honestly, I thought you would be chosen into Hufflepuff. Never mind, another Webster in another house. Have fun and make new friends Flo. I'll see you around." Her brother planted a small kiss on her cheek and left._

 _"Yep, I'll see you around. It's time to start a new phase in my life now." The 11- year old told herself._


End file.
